The Birth of Sweeney Todd
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A crossover of Sweeney Todd and Corpes' Bride. Who were Sweeney's parents and what did his life start out like? Rated M for later Violence and Gore. Even if you don't like Sweeney Todd, please read this story and leave Reviews please!
1. Birth of the Demon Barber

Birth of Sweeney Todd

It was a cloudy night there in the old hospital, and Victoria was having trouble breathing, her faithfull maid Hildegrad was right there with her and helped her by wiping her brow. She then walked away from the bed that Victoria laid on and let the nurse handle the rest. This full moon night, Victoria was pregnant with Victor's child and they already figured out a name for it. If it was a boy: Sweeney Todd Van Dort. If it was a girl: Lillia Van Dort. Sure Sweeney wasn't the best name, but it worked didn't it? Victor was just standing outside the door wondering how his lovely wife was doing with their child. He could constantly hear screams coming from the room, but the nurse said that was natural and that he shouldn't be too worried. After about what felt like an hour but was really only 10 minutes, the nurse opened the door and told Victor that he could come inside and see his wife and child. He saw Victoria with their baby on the bed cradling it in her arms. He walked over to look at the child and saw small black hair with a small patch of silver on the front. He noticed that the baby looked incredibly like him. It had Victoria's eyes and it started crying. Victoria cradled it in her arms and rubbed it's cheeks. She then looked at Victor and smiled.

"It's a boy Victor, meet your son. Sweeney Todd." Said Victoria as she carefully handed her son over to her husband. He gently cradled the baby in his arms and smiled at him. He kissed the baby on the forehead and hugged him close.

"My son, you will become a great man someday Sweeney Todd. I promise." Said Victor as he looked deep into Sweeney's brown eyes. Then he sat in the bed with Victoria and they both fell asleep with Sweeney in their arms, and one could say you could hear screams that night coming from the old church and that it was a cursed day, that Sweeney Todd was born.

**17 years later.....**

Sweeney had just gotten out of school for the day and was walking down the sidewalk when he spotted a gentleman giving away free items or equipment that he didn't need anymore. Sweeney decided to check it out since he didn't have anything better to do. He walked over to the man and asked what he had for sale. The man showed him many things, like a notebook, a pencil, a comb, and some other useless junk that Sweeney couldn't care less about. But then Sweeney spotted something that would become his greatest friend in all the world. He spotted an old cut-throat razor, it didn't even have a price on it. Sweeney grabbed it slowly and felt it fondly, he felt a great connection to it and felt that it should belong to him. The old man smiled as Sweeney gingerly felt the razor.

"You like it don't you lad?" Asked the old man, Sweeney could only nod as he kept looking at the razor fondly. The old man decided to let Sweeney keep the razor since he didn't use it anyway. As Sweeney left the old man's he looked at his reflection on the small razor and noticed he looked exactly like his father, except for the fact that Sweeney's hair was much more wild and there was a small part of silver on the front of it. He then smiled at himself.

"I look just like my father. I feel special now." Said Sweeney, then he started swinging the razor around for a moment, then he just looked at it in the sun's reflection. Then there is low music playing and Sweeney startes moving slowly with the razor in hand.

**Sweeney Starts singing My Friends from Sweeney Todd(2007)....****  
These are my friends.  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine...  
How he smiles in the light.  
My friend.  
My faithful friend...  
Speak to me friend.  
Whisper...  
I'll listen.  
I know, I know you've been locked  
out of sight  
all these years, like me  
My friend...  
well I've come home to find you waiting.  
Home, and we're together!  
And we'll do wonders.  
Won't we?  
You there, my friend?  
Come let me hold you.  
Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand.  
My friend!  
My clever friend...  
Rest now, my friends.  
Soon, I'll unfold you.  
Soon you'll know splendors  
You never have dreamed  
all you days,  
my lucky friends  
'Til now your shine was merely silver.  
Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies...**

After Sweeney stops singing, he starts walking towards his house again, thinking of a career he would be interested in. Then he stops right there and smiles.

"A barber...."

**Author's notes...Sweeney Todd looks exactly like he does in the 2007 movie that starred Johnny Depp and coincidentally Victor Van Dort is also played by Johnny Depp (Only through voice acting.) So everyone please tell me what you think about it so far and should I continue to put lyrics in it? Enjoy!**


	2. First Job

** First Job**

Sweeney went inside his house and saw his mother and father making supper. He walked to the table and set his stuff down and grabbed a piece of bread from the cupboard and sliced some of it with his razor. He then put the bread away and started eating the piece that he cut off. As he was eating, Sweeney kept looking at his razor every now and then, just thinking of how great a tool it was. Victor sat down at the table with his supper and offered Sweeney some meat. Sweeney shook his head and just kept eating his bread. Victoria then sat at the table with her supper as well, a bowl of tomato soup. As they were eating, Victoria finally decided to ask about the very sharp tool a their table. So she set her spoon down and looked her son in the eyes.

"Son...I wish to ask you where you got that razor there?" Asked Victoria as she pointed at the razor on the table. Sweeney waited a minute to answer since his mouth was still full. Then when he had finally digested his bread, he explained to his mother and father about the old man, and his sale near the school. After he finished telling about what happened, Victor just shook his head whil Victoria felt odd as to why her son would want such a thing as a razor.

"Well....couldn't you have gotten something else son? I mean, a razor isn't usually something boys your age want to get." Said Victor, Sweeney mearly shook his head and picked up his razor and walked towards his room. As he got inside, he felt an insane amount of sadness, but he drove it away quickly. Then he felt another song coming on.

**Sweeney starts singing "They don't Understand" a song that me and my band are working on right now.**

**Why.....why are they that way....**

**Why must they always discourage me.....**

**Why don't they understand....**

**They don't Understand, what I'm like, or what I do....**

**Or what I think....about every day.....till tommorrow...**

**I know they love me....**

**But they care to much....**

**suffocating and crushing me......**

**They don't Understand how much I need to be alone...**

**And what I really need from them now.....**

**Maybe they shouldn't care....**

**Or they could run away.....**

**I could do it now...but I love them too much......**

**They don't understand how much I love them....**

**Or what I would do for them today.....**

**Thats right....I care about them.....**

**And they care about me.....**

**We all care about each other.....**

**They don't understand what I know.....**

**And they will never understand me....**

**They don't Understand.....**

**They don't Understand.....**

**They don't.......Under........stand..............**

Sweeney then stopped singing and he layed down on his bed thinking about his mother and father. He wondered just what they were thinking about right now. Then he walked out of his room and told his mother and father he was just taking a walk. As he went outside, he saw an old abondoned building right across from his house. He went inside and took a look around, noticing a lot of dusty objects. After sneezing a few times he went upstairs and took a look around. Then he noticed something incredible in the room, right there in the middle of the room, he noticed a red rotating chair. He looked at it with awe, and even thought it had a lot of dust on it, it still looked like it was in perfect condition. He sat down in it and opened his razor up. Then the idea came to him and he felt another song coming on.

**Sweeney starts singing "Yes this is it!" A specially made song for this fic.**

**Wait that's it! I will open a barber shop!**

**Let my customers come and get a shave!**

**From the one and only Sweeney Todd!**

**They will pay me good money for a good shave!**

**And they will praise me for a job well done!**

**Yes this is it! This is my plan! This is my dream!**

**I now know what I have to do!**

**I just need to learn how to do it!**

**Then I can start my business today!**

**Yes that's it! I'll make this place great!**

**Yes that's it! I will never leave this place!**

**Yes that's it! I could be famous!**

**Yes that's it! I could be known everywhere!**

**Yes that's it!**

**Yes that's it!**

**Yes that's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Alright. Time to get to work on this." Said Sweeney as he started dusting off the chair and all the other objects in the old building. After about 3 hours, he finished and the place looked amazing. Then he made a sign and put it up on the window of the building. On the sign was the name of the new business.

**Welcome to Sweeney's Barber Shop! We personally guarantee you the closest shave you'll ever know!**

After he had put the sign up, Sweeney started practicing on how to shave a person, to his surprise he was very good at it. He then stopped practicing and waited for someone to come inside. After about half an hour an elderly man with a very large beard came in. Sweeney greeted him and led him upstairs to the chair. He then wrapped a white sheet over the man's neck. Then he took out his razor and put the shaving cream on him and very carefully cut the man's beard. After about 13 minutes, the large beard that once resided on the eldderly man, was reduced to nothing but hairs on the ground. The elderly man felt his face and was astounded to find that he couldn't even feel the tiniest hair on his chin or face. He shook hands with Sweeney and dropped a few coins into Sweeney's hands. The man then walked outside and started telling everybody about the amazing young barber who could give anyone the best shave ever! After about 3 hours and at least 30 customers later, Sweeney decided to close the barber shop for the day and walked to his house. As he got inside, he noticed his mother and father waiting impatiently for him. He scratched the back of his head nervously. He then put his razor back into his pocket.

"Where have you been son?" Asked Victoria, Sweeney told her all about how he had made his own barber shop and had so many customers on his first day. Victoria was both worried and proud of Sweeney, Victor was just plain proud of his son for making his own job. As night krept it's way towards them, they all went to their respective bedrooms. Victor and Victoria were about to get to sleep when Victoria sat up. Victor sat up wondering what was wrong with his wife.

**Victoria and Victor start singing "Is it True?" A song made espacially for this fic.**

**Victoria: Is it true? Are they right? Is our son really a barber?**

**Victor: Yes dear, it seems he has made a future for himself with his new razor...**

**Victoria: Is it true? Is really as good as they say? Is our son a barber?**

**Victor: Yes dear, it really looks as if he has made everyone happier than ever...**

**Victor and Victoria: Is it true can this all be real? Has he already grown up? Has he already become a man?**

**Victoria: Is it true? Is it true? Can it be real?**

**Victor: Of course it could, and it is....he really grew up and he no longer....is a child.....**

**Victoria: Is it true? Is it true? Is it all to be?**

**Victor: Yes, and it's already happened, our son is a man....**

**Victor and Victoria: Is it true? Is he no longer the little child we knew? And will we ever see our child again?**

**Victoria: Is it true about our young son?**

**Victor: Is it true....has he grown up.....**

**Victor and Victoria: Is it true? Is it true? Is it true............**

After they had finished singing, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Author's notes... Ok....so far.....I HAVE NO REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS TO GET THE INSPIRATION TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! EVEN IF IT"S ONLY TO FLAME ME! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


End file.
